parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Blanche Braverman
Blanche Braverman (played by Frances Sternhagen) is the mother of Zeek Braverman; grandmother of Adam Braverman, Sarah Braverman, Crosby Braverman, and Julia Braverman-Graham; and great-grandmother of their children. She lives alone. Life History Blanche was apparently a single, teenage mother, as photos in her house only show her and Zeek Braverman. Apparently, she was not a supportive mother, crushing Zeek's dreams by never giving him her approval. Camille Braverman makes note that every visit he took always ended up with him being hurt or disappointed by her. Season 3 Blanche is first mentioned in the Season 3 episode, "Step Right Up." In the episode, "Road Trip", Zeek tries to take the family to visit her on her 86th birthday after hearing she broke her hip, reminding him she won't be around forever. Zeek's real reason for seeing her is to finally show her he did something right; his kids, as she has never been supportive of anything he did in his life. Zeek buys her a chair, but it gets stolen, so he says he forgot her present. Blanche seems to be fascinated with her extended family, but disappointed in her son, and makes a comment about Zeke always being forgetful, which causes him to leave and go outside. Crosby reveals the chair incident to her. Blanche then goes outside to talk to him, in which he finally reveals how he feels to her. Knowing this, she tells him she loves him and that he did a great job with his kids. Season 5 She is vaguely mentioned in episode 4 of season 5 when Sarah is following Amber and Ryan up a hill to see where they plan to get married. Sarah makes note that Grandma Blanche may not do so well coming up the hill, indicating that she is still alive and that Sarah planned to invite her to her daughter's wedding. Season 6 In the 100th episode while dealing with Zeek's condition, Crosby says while talking to Adam that their grandmother is ninety four years old and still going strong while their father is in ICU. It is unknown if he is talking about Zeek's mother, Blanche, as she only turned eighty-six in season 3 2012's episode, Road Trip which would make her eighty-nine in 2015 (making her a teen parent since Zeek is seventy-two in this season). However, as Camille's mother is never mentioned to be alive, it is mostly likely an inaccuracy regarding her age, which could be noted by Crosby's line "ninety four years old or something". If the timeline for the episode of her debut is actually placed in 2011(despite the airing date), this would make her at least ninety in 2015. Despite still being mentioned as still living, Blanche is not informed about her son's condition, nor is she seen at her granddaughter, Sarah's, wedding or during Zeek's ashes spreading in the series finale, indicating that her distant relationship with the family has not changed since her last and only appearance. Family Relationship * Blanche seems to have a different relationship with each member of the Bravermnan; she is hard on her son, Zeek, but seems to have a pleasant relationship with her daughter-in-law, Camille. It's unknown how she feels about Adam, but appeared to have met his children before, as Max Braverman mentions having visited her before and even makes a present for her. She disapproved of Sarah, which she only found out from Zeek, and apparently hated Seth Holt because of his clothes. Crosby says she was evil. Though, she appeared to like Julia, even meeting her daughter, Sydney Graham, at some point (as Julia asks her if she remembers her), though, she has never met Joel Graham. She seems to take nicely to all her great-grandchildren, including Crosby and Jasmine's children, Jabbar Trussell-Braverman and Aida Braverman. Category:Deceased